The use of cabinets has been known to mankind for a long time. Cabinets have been used in countless applications and constructed from many materials including solid and engineered wood components, plastics and metals. Most often when a cabinet is used, it is in a permanent installation, meaning, if the cabinet is removed, there will be damage to the cabinet or the mounting surface. Portable cabinets address this concern by combining the useful functionality of a typical cabinet system with the advantages of portability. The present invention combines a portable cabinet system with specific components that are commonly used in a bathroom setting.